fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PERISH
Sign-ups for characters are now open, submit existing villains or Fantendo villains that you've made here. PERISH '''is a platforming crossover game featuring video game villains playing a dangerous game set by the "evil" Idona, God of Games. The villains must make their way to the end, fighting their rivals on the way. The game was released on the Switch and Sega Rebound and was a collab between the companies, Nintendo, Sega and more. Its gameplay consists of pairing two villains to make a duo. DLC was revealed at Nintendo Direct 20XX and was released on September 9th. This DLC was called PERISH: The ones too late and it added a new mode containing more characters, story and a new threat, it is even harder than the average story mode and the captains don't exist anymore. Gameplay As said above, this is a platforming game, so it plays exactly like a normal one. However, instead of playing one character, you are able to match characters together to make a duo. Each character has their own stats that effect the gameplay of the game's stages. These stats are * '''Speed - Makes the duo faster or slower, this can effect action parts of the game * Power - Make the duo stronger or weaker, this can also effect action parts. * Jump '- Makes the duo jump higher or lower, this does not make the game impossible to play, you just miss out on certain things. * '''Flight '- Is the duo able to fly? This can effect platforming parts or the game. The amount of stages this game has is bizarre, having about 50 long or short stages with their own gimmick (58 if you count the boss stages, 71 if you count EX stages) The stages can be selected in an overworld and each of them are split into 5 worlds, they all have collectable items called Duo Items and images. Duo items are able to make your duo bond together more, making their stats higher or to get new moves. Sometimes before getting into a stage, a wheel will spin and you have to tap any button to stop it, the wheel can boost your stats for that one level, these stats being, Speed, Power, Jump and can even give you more bonus things such as Double Tokens, Quarter Start, etc. But if you don't want anything like this, you can just cancel the wheel. When you actually get into a stage, you have some basic controls set for you before you learn more. Walking and dashing are basic abilities of movement, jumping, double jumping and flight are basic abilities of ascending and the punch, kick and uppercut are basic abilities of power. Every character has moves that are exclusive to them, for example, Bowser's Fire breath or Infinite's Block Barrier, they all have at least three moves that only they can use. Characters can also summon allies with the ZR/NA button to assist with getting rid of enemies, some can clear all enemies off the screen, some can make you able to destroy objects not yet able to destroyed yet. For example, Dark Matter is able to summon ZERO to shoot down enemies and get rid of more stronger objects, such as metal bricks. Tokens are collectables in this game, providing as a currency to buy certain objects and there are five in each stages, they all can be recollected. Bigger tokens can be found after you beat World 3, being hidden inside of an enemy, collect it to get five tokens instantly. Chaos Emeralds can be found in hidden locations that can make you invincible for a brief amount of seconds. Toads are also able to be found and you can shake out items from their pockets. Missions are also a feature after you complete these missions, you get these things called Checkmate Crowns, they are required to get into World Five and Six. The more Checkmate Crowns you collect, the more of your stats for all of your team gets higher. You can also unlock EX stages using these. At some point, your duo can get a new ability called the PERISH, that can do six random events each of the times you use it. The PERISH is collected by encountering a Dark Death Bloomer, a flower that appears in most of the stages. The actions it is able to do is effected by where you find it, if you find it in a less well-hidden area, you mostly won't get the more powerful and helpful abilities. Finding it in a well-hidden area grants you the more helpful abilities. These powers are: *Power Blast - The character(s) shoots a red orb, sucking up enemies that encounter it, after 5 seconds, it explodes, with the explosion also sucking up enemies. *Effort with Two - A clone of your current character(s) is made and they last for about 15 seconds. *Raging Power - The characters attack power and defense power is increased *Illusion Gear - The character throws a gear, creating more gears above, below and middle. After the gear hits something or lasts for 10 seconds, it will suck up back all gears it shot out. *Shivering Snow - The character summons a cloud to freeze all enemies on the screen for about five seconds. *Heavenly Horror - All enemies disappear for 30 seconds. For more info about attacks and moves, the moveset section is somewhere down below. Adventure Mode Adventure is the mode where the actual game is, just with a click of a button. As hard as it can be, the difficulty can be changed so that the game goes from a hard game into a more insane game. '''Harmless Harbor There are fewer enemies in the game and no collectibles to collect. Ashley's existence has been erased and the game even cuts of at World 5, with Dimentio walking up onto the screen to say "This mode is too easy, try harder modes to see more!" He then erases the whole save you have and then forces you to pick another option. Real Deal There are an average amount of enemies and collectibles to collect. Ashley is existing in this mode, so you can play minigame mode. So, this is basically Normal Mode, you are able to fight the final boss, Dimentio doesn't delete your save and you can finally play World 5. Extreme Terror There are more enemies and they all have their health buffed up, Dark Prince does not show up and once you finish the final boss, you can fight the secret boss, I'll just give a brief explanation. "After defeating the Game God, a magical portal arises, a Shadowy figure is seen, familiar to Sonic's shape. It was Shadow the Hedgehog. But after defeating him, a giant scorpion-like tail launches out of him, he has become Scorpio-Shadow." Soul Crushing Enemies have five bars of health, all bosses now have an instakill attack every time you fully defeat them, if you avoid it, the boss will be defeated as usual. And finally, you get to fight Idona Soul, a way harder final boss and it even has a second boss slapped onto it. The Dice Soul, the actual soul of Idona. Once you beat this, you have finished Adventure Mode. Attack on the Generals/Boss Rush Mode '''Attack on the Generals '''is a subgame that is like a boss rush, you fight multiple bosses until you reach the final one, there may even be bosses from other modes in this mode. After every battle, you are able to take a break and switch partners whenever you like there, however, there won't be much healing items, only one after every battle. Gimmicks that are used in boss fights are not removed. Dimentio's Vengence This mode allows you play as Dimentio through the whole of adventure mode again, Dimentio is strong enough to get through the level without no Robobots, no weapons, nothing that will improve his stats or make him more different, he is able to get through the whole of Adventure Mode anyhow. However, instead of fighting Idona or Scorpio-Shadow, you fight a completely different foe, Paper Mario. Plot The story starts out in the land of Kirby, where Meta Knight is going to the Fountain of Dreams to make a wish come true, to remove all villains in the world, the universes, and even the other dimensions. Soon everyone in Dream Land panics about what happened to Dedede, Meta Knight somehow what made a mistake. As he said other dimensions, more evil of the parts of our giant galaxy has also been removed. Soon the villains end up in a place, no other man has ended up in, the Galax. They are then welcomed by the God of Games, Idona, giving them the offer to play a game. The villains agree to play, bragging about who's the best. Idona then provides help by saying working together is best and that they can brag off together. Everyone soon gets into pairs. The gang makes it to the Dark Prince, thinking that he's just "another darn enemy" However, he's just a laid-back tip giver, giving tips to whoever passes by. After passing the Prince, a door prevents the villains from going forward, so they go back to Dark Prince for help, he says the volcano hides a circle that contains water, go into there to open the door. After entering the door, the team is met by a familiar foe. The general Squid Warrior leader, Marie. Marie explains how a good person got into the villain universe, simply, it was Idona. She wanted to see the villains suffer by luring them into a safe place and then summoning the allies to get rid of the villains. Then she realizes she just revealed the whole plan to the gang, immediately saying she "screwed up" and proceeds to get rid of the villains and as expected, she screws up. A giant cave then rises from the grounds and Marie suddenly disappears, the team suspect she went into the caves. And then, onto the second world. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ After another venture to the underground and into the pink core, Captain Toad suddenly appears and all the villains yell at him for making the floors sticky. This made Captain Toad proud and then explains why he has put them in the cave because of experiences he has had with not being able to jump. Captain Toad then crawls into a minecart and then shouts "Are ya ready for a knockdown?" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ After having an explore around the mansion, Meta Knight then gets his Halberd afloat to destroy it with the villains inside it too, Dimentio senses dangers and tells the villains that they should escape before it's too late. Everyone agrees and runs outside and onto the Halberd before it's too late. They make it onto it and make it crash once again, Meta Knight sees Dedede and asks him about betrayal and evilness, Dedede makes a frown, seeing what he has done and how Kirby would react if he knew. Dedede then turns his face around and jumps out of the Halberd, just to be almost hit by the crashing airship. The Orange Core has been sensed, but it's broken. All the villains scream in failure, Meta Knight then stares at Dedede again, he shakes his head and turns away, flying off into the skies. Dedede then finds a piece of the core on the floor and gets a great idea. "Hey folks! Why don't we search this here place for some piece of that core, ey?" Everyone agrees, but now Meta Knight has seen what his idea was, along with the other captains, Marie and Captain Toad, Meta Knight nods at Dedede, having seen his good choice. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Characters All characters are unlocked at the start, but some may be only playable during a certain part of the game and some may need DLC to be unlocked. Moveset Bowser Bowser is a strong character but his attacks aren't that good. Most of them are just moves related to his body, there aren't much fire moves. Even with his fire moves, he can't move while using most of them. Bowser's ally is Roy, Roy is able to destroy metal bricks with his cannon and can give Bowser a boost up. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. is weaker than Bowser, having only one fire attack. However, he's lighter, so he has more speed and a higher jump. Bowser Jr's ally is Lemmy, Lemmy turns into a shell and Bowser Jr. kicks him to deal massive damage to a group of enemies. Dr. Eggman Eggman is also one of the more stronger ones and he has better attacks than Bowser has, but then comes his jump and energy, you see whenever he attacks, that attack slowly becomes weaker as you pull it off. And his jump is the worst in the game. Metal Sonic is Eggman's ally, he can break metal blocks and can dash towards enemies to destroy them. Infinite Infinite is definitely not weak, but isn't as stronger as Eggman. Well, at least he can fly properly. Chaos is Infinite's ally, his stretchy arms can grab things not even the other allies could. Of course, he is able to attack enemies with his stretchy hands too. Dedede Dark Matter Drawcia Soul is the ally of Dark Matter, she can break metal blocks, devour enemies and screech at enemies to paralyze them. Marx Susie is Marx's ally, she is able to use her Robobot to destroy metal blocks, attack enemies and even throw Marx further towards the level as a finale attack. Octavio Vaati Needlenam Yukari Non-playable Levels Ink Hilltops Treasure Tremble Nightmare Mansion Relic Ruins Starlight Castle Checkmate Conclude Bosses Music The game's music that I've made. Omgekomen en hels, the theme of the Dark Death Bloomer, or the theme when you get the PERISH ability Nintendo Accolades This game is one of the few that supports Nintendo Accolades, which is a system in the Switch used for achievements. Trivia *Dedede has his personality from the anime for some reason, this is not how he acts in the games. *This game is not canon in any other video game universe. *This game takes a lot of inspiration from Kirby but also takes some things from the Sonic series. *Certain achievements are references to other media such as: **Surely you Jesting, a line taken from Kirby's anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya. **I am not WEAK, a line taken from Sonic Forces. **Corrupted Vines, referencing youtuber Vinesauce for his corruption videos. **Kids only play Easy, taken from a Touhou video infamous for the line "Eeeh? Easy mode?" Gallery PERISH loading screen.png How great is this game? Amazing Very Good Ok Eh, not as good Bad lmao delete this Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Action Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Games with Nintendo Accolades Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Original Games Category:Crossovers